


Nightmare Pining (Drarry)

by heterohades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Its ok for me to say that bc i am poly), Bc i am polyship trash, Blowjobs, But not drarry sex, Dont call yourself trash for a pairing of a sexuality you are not, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its r00d, Lets go to hell, M/M, Masterbation, Mental health issues big time ohh boy, Multi, Self Harm, Sorry again, Suicidal Thoughts, The sex happened, gay shit, needy!draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterohades/pseuds/heterohades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8th year, all cannon events have happened, Blaise is taking care of everything and everyone, but mostly Draco if you know what I mean. Draco isn't in a good place and Harry is dense, so everything as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draco pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bear with me please?

When Draco used to walk into the room, Harry would always hear him before he saw him. The soft footfalls always two steps ahead of the thudding walk of Goyle, and the brisk tap of Blaise Zambini. They must've been his friends, but to Harry, Dracos friends always looked more like a survival instinct than anything. But after hearing Dracos testimony against everyone but his mother in court? Harry rarely heard Draco anymore. Now whenever Draco walked into the room, his feet shuffling, breath shallow, his eyes deep in their sockets, no one behind him, so Harry usually saw him before he heard him. He rarely saw Draco anyways, it seemed as if nobody did. Draco would sit in the back of the room, Blaise next to him, always taking notes for Draco. Draco would doodle on his arms, and itch at his dark mark, ink over it, until his whole forearm was a deep black color. Well, that or fall asleep his head on Blaises shoulder.

Eighth year was going exactly how anyone would've guessed. Harry was idolized (he hated it). Hermione was carrying hers, Harrys, and Rons academic success on her shoulders (unnecessarily). And Ron? Well, that in love school boy was just as dense as ever. The only issue was with the castle being destroyed, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws needed to find somewhere else to sleep. The Hufflepuffs welcomed the Ravenclaws into their hobbit hole as it was soon deemed by Luna with open arms. It's a shame I can't say the same for the Gryffindors. 

With all the resentment over the war (and understandably so), the two houses where often at odds. So, that was a bit of an issue. Another thing that was an issue? Good GOD was Draco gay, and having Harry FUCKING Potter as a roommate? Not Helping. Yes the capital letters are necessary. Because how was Draco supposed to sleep with Harry moaning and whimpering in his sleep, and not only that, but Harry, dear god, Harry seemed to dream exclusively in parseltounge of all things. 

The nights when Draco slept, those where the nights where his room felt like his room again. When Potters heavy breaths didn't fill the room, when the nights weren't nights, they where the weekends when everyone went into town. Blaise drew the curtains shut when he left. Blaise had always been delicate with him, and while he hadn't always felt that way, for that Draco was now grateful. Augthough tonight, was sadly not one of those nights. The breathing of seven boys hung heavy in the air. 

'Potter,' Draco thought 'Potter's still awake.'

Heart beating, he slowed his breaths in unison with the boy sleeping next to him, Draco didn't know who slept in Crabbes old bed, frankly he didn't care. All that mattered was that Harry didn't know he was awake. Potters breathing evened out and soon he was muttering in his sleep again. 

'God, I wish I could call you Harry, just for once in my goddamn life I wish he would see me as anything other than a pitifully broken human who hates him. God, I don't hate you Potter, I could never hate you. I could never do anything other than love you, you dense idiot. You look so much younger when you sleep. When you sleep you look how you did when the Dark Lord brought you to the crowds.' Draco shuddered at the thought of Harry dead and bit his lip. Harry said something and Draco bit his lip so hard it bled. 

"Ron? You up?" Harry wispered

"Just me Potter" Dracos response was monotone.

"Goodnight Malfoy"

"Mmmhmm, night"  
He wanted to add 'sleep well,' but he didn't. He never did.

Draco didn't hear Harrys breathing quiet. The two stared at the ceiling in silence, their beds where across from each other. Harry muttered something about nightmares and rolled over. 

"M-my mom used to say that if you whispered your nightmares into your pillow and flipped it over, you wouldn't have anymore." 

"Thanks Malfoy. But it's not that kind of nightmare."

"Oh?"

"It's-its someone I care about, it's kind of recurring. This person, they die, and it's because of my stupidity, I let Voldemort get to them."

"Oh shit. That- sucks."

Harry hummed his response. 

Draco was awake until after dawn. Harry fell asleep shortly after their conversation. Draco heard him dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far!  
> You're great  
> ♡Isabel Glen  
> PS. Not str8, bad username


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco acts like a child and Blaise is nice

"Draco wake up. You've gotta eat. You've barely slept or eaten since last Sunday. Wake up." Blaise was shaking his shoulders. 

"No thanks, I'm fine here" Draco groaned cacooning himself in his  
blankets. 

"Draco, c'mon you have to eat. You deserve more than less than an hour of sleep and one meal every other day"

"What I deserve is for you to leave me alone"

"Draco. It's Friday. You get to actually sleep tomorrow. And you have to eat sometime. You can't ruin yourself like this. You quit quiddich, your grades are close to shit, and you haven't said anything about anything since the beginning of the school year. Where are your-"

"Opinions? Thoughts? Feelings? I've heard this a million times Blaise." Draco was starting to feel bad, and rolled twards Blaise and into his arms off the bed. 

"I know, but Draco, you can't let what your family did to you ruin your life." Blaise set Draco down on his feet. He handed him his button up and tie, and started to look for Dracos jeans. 

"It wasn't my whole family. It wasn't my mom Blaise." Draco muttered  
Nodding, the taller boy handed Draco the only clean pair of Dracos pants he could find, and tossed Dracos shoes at him. When the blonde boy had gotten his pants on, Blaise knelt down and tied Dracos shoes. 

"Ready? Let's go." 

"Carry me?" Draco pouted 

"You're not a kid Draco"

"Please? I'm not in the mood for walking today." 

"Ugh. Fine. But just this once." That's what he had said the last time, (3 days ago)

"Thanks Zambini"  
Blaise groaned, he hated being called that, he leaned down and let Malloy climb onto his back and get settled. 

"Jesus Draco, how much do you weigh?"

"Last I checked? 47.17 kilos" 

"What the hell man, you need to eat"

"Eating is boring, and a waste of time, now, ONWARD MIGHTY STEED" Blaise was less than impressed by this comment, but made his way to the great hall fairly quickly for carrying the Queen of Extistentialism on your back up two flights of stairs and halfway through a castle.

Blaise set Draco down on the bench next to him, and grabbed himself a plate of eggs and toast, and an apple and toast for Draco. 

"Thanks B" Draco muttered with a mouthful of green apple. 

Blaise ate his breakfast, and tried to make conversation with the kids around him. That never worked, even Pansy wouldn't talk to him anymore, Blaise was one of few Slytherins who had condemned anyone involved with the Dark Lord. He had been working his ass off to get muggle classes implemented as required, math, literacy, the works, and to make sure that muggleborns weren't restricted by their blood status as to which house they where sorted into. He also seemed to be the only person in the world who had the ability and patience to take care of the mess sitting next to him. 

Harry sat across the hall, staring ahead blankly. 

"Harry? Harry did you hear me?" Hermione snapped in front of his face.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a few, what?" 

"I asked if you would want to start DA again, even without the threat of a war right away, if kids aren't educated, they'll feel rejected and not involved, they won't know how to protect themselves, something bad could happen to them."

"I know, I will, eventually."

"Also, there's a S.P.E.W. meeting tonight, and I want you both there"

"I have to plan for DA. Sorry 'Mione" Harry smiled unapologetically.

"And your excuse Ron?"  
Ron jumped at hearing his name, 

"What?"  
Hermione repeated herself. 

"Don't wanna? I'll make it up to you promise babe" Hermione sighed, and said goodbye to the boys.

She walked into the Slytherin common room, and hung up the S.P.E.W. posters on the builtin board, there was little hope that anyone would come, but it was worth a shot.  
She went to class. Draco did not, he told Blaise he wasn't in the mood for herbology, and escaped back to the common room. He sat on the couch and stared at the fire. Spotting the S.P.E.W posters, he tore one off the mantle.  
'Room of Requirement, immediately after last class.'  
Draco decided to go. He'd always liked house elves, why not spend more time with them? He went to History of Magic.

Blaise was waiting for him, and handed Draco notes from herbology. Draco handed him the crumpled poster from earlier. 

"What's this?"

"Saw something that might interest you, we're going." That was Dracos code word for I want to do this, you're coming, if anyone asks, you made me come. 

"Alright Draco. You gonna pay attention today?"

"Nah." Draco leaned back into his chair. He stared at Harry, tracing his facial structure with his eyes, lips first, jaw, cheekbones, nose, eyes, and hair.  
'God, his hair. It's so fucking cliché but god do I want to pull it, pull it and touch it, and stroke it. The pain and comfort it would provide Harry,' Draco had to stop doing this in class, these thoughts never went anywhere PG. Plus, Weasly kept looking at him.

Muggle studies was boring, and easy. It was one of three classes in which he did his work. Dada? Nope, he had fought with, for, and against the Dark Lord, he knew dark magic inside and out. 

Lunch consisted of Draco not eating and Blaise getting worked up over it. 

"God dammit Draco, you have to eat."

"I did."

"This morning doesn't count. You had an apple,at least have a sandwich or something."

"Fine" Draco grabbed a turkey sandwich, he cut it into triangles, and then into fourths, miticulusly cutting off the crusts in the process. He ate half of it before eating two carrot sticks, and leaving the rest on his plate. Blaise was subdued.

The rest of the day was boring. After alchemy, his only class without Blaise, the two met up to go to the RoR. Blaise carried Draco again. 

There where two other people in the room, Granger, and Ginny Weasly. Everyone stopped talking ubruptly.

"Are you sure you two don't have the wrong room?" Ginny, scoffed. 

"Positive, Ginger" Blaise smirked,

"Ginny."

"Isn't that what I said?"  
Draco sat down on a beanbag that was next to where Blaise was standing. 

"Welcome to S.P.E.W." Hermione sat down in an arm chair and gestured for everyone to do the same. 

"Luna will join us soon, hopefully, but until then, let's get started. As this is the first meeting of the month, we'll go over the minutes, the treasury statement, and our mission statement. And because Zam- erm, Blaise and Draco have joined us today, we'll take questions after that. Minutes Ginny?" 

"Oh, um yeah, last week, see, last week we held-we held a meetin', and we had a few house elves join us, and we had them let us know- know their needs, and their wants, and their opinions- when it comes to S.P.E.W. and forming a- a union."

Draco nodded at her, smiling. 'Beings who do so much for wizards deserve repayment, or at the very least to be viewed as something other than disposable'  
"We also, started a fundraising campaign, and we've made 14 galleons, 12 knuts, and 17 sickles." Luna had appeared in the room without warning. "Draco, Blaise? Hello"  

"Hello." Draco muttered on behalf of both of them. 

" Welcome, and the first meeting of a month is a recap of what we've done. Now that that is out of the way, S.P.E.W. stands for Society of the Promotion of Elvish Welfare.  And in short, as S.P.E.W. we work to use our privlage as wizards to bring any species that is viewed as less than us to be seen as equal. I'm glad that the two of you have decided to join our cause," Hermiones reciting skills where impressive to say the least. 

"Any questions?" 

Blaise shook his head, and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Um, yeah, what-I mean, how do you plan about bringing equality without lowering the status of wizards, I mean, not to offend, but how will everyone be equal, if we have all been stripped of our rights and become nothing but servants?" Draco was never very eloquent.

"You see Draco, the plan is not to lower wizards, but rather raise everyone to be able to make the same decisions and live the same lives as wizards, regardless of weather they are wizards or not." The same could not be said for Luna. 

"Makes sense."

"Of course it does, now if there are no more questions I, personally would like to make it back before supper is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out soon  
> ♡Isabel Glen


	3. We seem to see things different now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry say like 4 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this: Isabel doesn't know how to name chapters bc nothing makes sense

Dinner was slow, and without Goyle back for his eighth year, somewhat quieter. Blaise ate, he would often push food twards Draco in hopes that he would eat, but he didn't, well he did, but nothing _good for him_ , he mostly ate carrot cake, and an apple.

'Why on earth is he allowed to do that, he can't leave a fork clenched between his lips, its too pretty, it's not fair,' Harry was lost in thought again, and was currently being ignored by the couple across from him. 'He's so beautiful, oh god, its like he's doing this on purpose, just to fucking tease me. God, if he would just tease me, and tease me, I'd be satisfied for the rest of forever.' Harry took a sharp breath in as Draco delicately spooned another small bite of cake into his mouth, holding the dessert fork in his mouth as he turned the page for his book. 

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Rons voice made Harry jump.

"Y-yeah, I just remembered I have something to do. I'll see you later?" Harry stuttered as he fumbled with his things and made his way out of the Great Hall. 

Harry made it to his dorm room, well it wasn't necessarily his, it was-holy hell, it was- he was calling the Slytherin dorms home now, Malfoys dorm. Quickly setting down his things on his bed, he searched the castle for somewhere private. 

Draco on the other hand had noticed Harrys departure, and was begging Blaise to let him leave.

"Please Blaise? I want to get some sleep before everyone comes home for the night. Just let me go goddammit."

"Sure sure, go." Blaise wad deep in conversation with Pansy and didn't seem to notice the reason Draco wanted to leave, Draco wouldn't be leaving him he did.

Draco dropped his things off in his things off, and grabbed his shower things. He walked slowly to the Prefects bathroom nearest him. Hoping to bump into Potter. 

Harry was just searching for anywhere that people weren't, which immediately knocked the Room of Requirement, any lockers, dorms, bathrooms, classroom, basically everywhere anyone could be expected to be at dinner time in Hogwarts castle. So, everywhere. 'Plan B then,' Harry began immediately racking his brain for memories of his aunt and uncle. Needless to say, he no longer needed somewhere private. He leaned against the wall, trying his hardest to look casual. "Please move Potter? You're in front of the door, I'm looking to shower." "I was going to stand here, in your way all night Malfoy, but since you asked nicely." Harry stepped away from the wall, staring at the bag Draco carried. Apple shampoo and conditioner, rose soap, pajamas, and a grey towel.

"See you Harry." 

Draco mumbled the password and closed the door behind him. He stripped and turned on the shower, dropping his head as he felt the steaming water rush over him. 

"God, it was like he wanted me to invite him in-not that I didn't, I did, oh fuck I wanted to invite him in. 'Care to join me Potter?' Good going Draco, that would've been so smooth, if he didn't, it would've been seen as a joke but if he did, good god if he did." Draco had a habit of monologing. 

He finished showering and drew a bath. There was no point in bathing to get clean, you would just sit in your own filth. The water was scalding. He slid into the water and sighed. 

'The things you could do in this bathroom, you could do anything. Why, you could even put the golden boy in his place. Or better yet, have him put you in yours.' Dracos breath was getting shallow. Images of contorted bodies flooded his head, Draco thought he couldn't get more of a whore, but here he was, in the bathroom he was awarded for being an astounding student, touching himself, thinking of the boy who had stopped at nothing to ruin him, ruining him. Draco groaned, he really had to stop doing this. This, it wasn't even pleasurable anymore, it just seemed like a chore. Something to relieve tension that would build up again, uproductive. 

When Draco finally got out of the tub, he made his way back to his dorm and sat by the fire, he was reading when Harry walked in, hair wet, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. 

"If I'd known you would be showering too, I would've invited you Potter." Draco mentally high five himself 

"I was wondering why you didn't honestly." Harry felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

Harry sat down on the chair across from Draco and stared at the glass ceilings. The fish where always active at night, he was in awe. 

"The mermaids know sign language, they're good to talk with." Draco inturupted the silence. 

"I-I don't know sign language."

"Blaise could probably teach you." Dammit Draco, you're always throwing out your shot.

"I guess I'll ask him sometime. But you're here now, why dont you teach me?" Harry, Harry, Harry, saving the day even when he doesn't know it.

"Um, well, I'm not very good, otherwise I would've offered. Blaise is really the best option, he's fluent." Fuck. 

"Oh." 

Draco continued reading. 

They both went to bed late that night. Completely in silence. 

It seemed to Draco that Harry made a habit of waiting where he showered. On the sixth day of this. Draco made everything worse.

"Potter, are you waiting for me to invite you in? If so, this is a formal invitation" Draco tried to sound sarcastic, but to him all he sounded was sincere. 

Harry was taken aback.

"If you're offering Malfoy, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see the Prefects bathroom again." He was failing utterly at staying calm. 

They stood, trying to figure out if the other was serious for a long while. 

Draco eventually coughed and mumbled "I-I I'm going to shower now." And turned around, slipping into the bathroom before Harry could see the product of the heat balling up in his stomach. 

The shower he took that Thursday was ice cold, and he skipped the bath.

Harry was still waiting outside of the door when Draco was done with his, albeit short shower. 

"Oh, h-hello Potter. You're not a Prefect."

"Yup. Not a Prefect. Just hoping I could shower like one?"

"Um, yeah, sure. The password is bath salts. Have f-fun?" God Draco, that's the worst thing I've ever heard. 

Well, Harry didn't have an option now. He had to go shower, even though he had showered this morning. So, he showered. 

Harry, being a virgin relied solely on maturbation for sexual pleasure, whereas he assumed Draco, having had sex countless times, in countless ways, with countless types of people saw maturbation as a chore. So Harrys mind was flooded with unrealistic expectations of things he could be doing to Draco.

A primal instinct took over, his hands reaching down past his hips, grabbing, touching, stroking. He backed into the shower wall, bucking his hips, an incoherent string of words tumbling out of his mouth. It didn't take long until his fantasies brought him over the edge, a pent up tension relived itself all at once. 

How long had it been since he did that? He was panting, leaning against the wall of the shower. He finished his shower, and dried himself off. 

When he got back to the dorms, he fell into his bed, pulled out his transfiguration book, and started on his homework. By the time people started trailing into the dorm, he had gotten done with everything he could do without Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo, back again are you? Thanks for reading!  
> ♡Isabel Glen


	4. 4 bc I have no ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief authors note: implied suicidal thoughts, tendancys, or behaviors also NSFW content that is more graphic than the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhaaahabhaababahgagaggagagaghahah have fun

Draco slept through all his Friday classes without a second thought. His teachers where used to this by now and didn't notice him missing. The only two people who did where Blaise, and of course Harry. Blaise was used to his friend doing this, the blonde blowing off his classes and more often than not, his, well everything.

Harry had just now noticed this. So when he didn't show up for anything on Friday, he was nervous, and just a little, okay maybe a lot concerned. He was fidgeting in his seat during history of magic. How could he not be concerned? What if Draco had-he wouldn't. He was getting better right? Not that Harry thought that there was anything wrong with him. There was nothing wrong with him right? 

Draco was sleeping, dreaming of nothing, which was a relief to Blaise, when he woke him up at lunch as Draco would often have nightmares, and yell in his sleep. The others had learned to ignore it, but it woke Blaise up every time, a constant reminder of the war. A constant reminder that he had one more person to look after, to protect from themselves. Draco had always been self-destructive, mainly using sex, or not eating. 

The first time they had slept together was almost a year ago, about a month after the last battle. Draco had come out as bi. There had been kisses, and it started off slowly, neither where exactly begginers, it was unspoken, it wasn't often at first, and after Dracos parents where both in Azkaban Blaise found himself at the Manor so much he moved in. It was assumed that living together would mean more sex, more touching, more of whatever it was they where doing, but it slowed down considerably. That was when Blaise realized that sex was synonymous to self harm. 

If it wasn't Blaise, it would've been someone else, someone less safe less knowing. Someone who didn't care. The sex wasn't bad and nothing Blaise would say about Dracos mental health would change what the blonde boy thought of himself.

And that was how Blaise found himself cornered by Draco, whose lips where feverishly working their way past his jaw and down his neck in the Slytherin dorms during lunch.

"Shouldn't we-" Blaise stumbled through his words "shouldn't we go somewhere- somewhere else?" He was humming by the end of his sentence.  

"If you want, personally, I don't care if someone finds us, it's the thrill" Draco stopped abruptly, rolling his rs, and staring almost innocently into the taller boys eyes.

Draco felt Blaise reel at the loss of contact, and knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He resumed his position at the base of Blaises jaw, sucking on the skin underneath his ear. 

He mouthed his way past his neck, unbuttoning the white shirt that covered Blaises torso, kissing his way down to his collerbone, and pushing the darker boy against the bed post behind him. He knew what Blaise liked, he knew he loved the slow build to full blown passion between the two. 

Sure Blaise felt bad, he did feel bad, really bad, but when Draco kisses you and pins you against a wall. You'd have to experience it to understand. Blaise was mentally preparing himself for an amazing blowjob, it didn't matter how many times they had done this, it would always feel better than the last, always like they where doing it for the first time.  


Always felt so-Blaise moaned, for the first time in a while without forcing it, Draco was barely touching him, he hadn't even done anything yet, maybe that's why he did it, he hadn't done anything yet. 

Draco was usually fast, willing to do anything to please the other person, willing to give up humanity to feel something at the hands of someone else. It didn't feel like that this time, maybe because he had just woken up, maybe it was because he wasn't feeling awful, maybe it was because for the first time in a long time the two had kissed. 

When he heard that moan, the real one, not the fake ones Blaise used when he wanted Draco to feel better, Draco knew there was something right about the situation they where in. He planted kisses on his collerbone, making hickeys in places that would easily show if he wasn't careful, the dark purple blooming underneath his dark skin. When he was sure he had done enough there, he moved to his chest, kissing, licking, biting at anything he could find, eliciting whimpers and profanity from his partner. When finally made his way to Blaises stomach, the darker boy cupped his face pulling his chin up to make eye contact. 

"As much as I love what you're doing to me, we have half an hour left, and if we start, I wouldn't be able to stop, we wouldn't be able to stop." Blaise pulled Draco off his knees. "Come to class with me, get dressed." 

"We've done it quicker than that before, what makes this any different?" Draco was staring at Blaises hands as the dark boy buttoned his shirt and straightened his tie.

"Did you want to turn this into a quickie in a broom cubbord? I want to take my time this time Draco, it's been so long since this was anything more than sex" 

"Blaise just let me do this for you, I'll be good for you, please let me be good for you." Draco felt like he was going to cry. It had been a while since Blaise had refused him anything. 

Blaise pulled off Dracos shirt and helped him into a white button up moments later after kissing him gently. He tied his friends tie, and helped him into a fresh pair of slacks, not making it apparent that he meant to brush against the blondes upper thigh just to hear his gasp. 

"I promise you, tonight and tomorrow, all about us." They where kissing again. "We'll pick up exactly where we left off." Blaise was mumbling into Dracos soft lips as they sat on his bed, just being near each other for the remaining time they had in each other's company alone. 

Harry saw Draco in their shared afternoon classes and smiled to himself. At least he was okay. 

To Draco the afternoon classes passed by painfully slow, especially with Blaise right next to him, brushing hands, whispering complements, there was no way he was doing this on accident. 

The only class he could pay attention in was alchemy, when Blaise had a free period. He had left Draco with a kiss on his forehead and words that echoed in his ears throughout the class, leaving his chest hurting in his heart place. Wasn't he supposed to like Harry? 

"Meet me in the room of requirement when you're done Dray" Blaises voice had been low, husky, like it had been earlier, the eloquence it was usually filled with gone.  

The third years trying to get in jumped as Blaise hurried past them, the door opening as soon as he willed it to. They looked at him distainfully, muttering under their breaths as he closed the door behind him. He didn't care. The room was as it usually was when he and Draco showed up, looking suspiciously like the dorms, except only one bed, and couches. Neither had bothered to search through the cabinets along the walls, not that they both hadn't thought of it, just that they never had time. Everything in here was fast, and Blaise never got a good look. He had more than an hour until Draco got back, he had nothing to do. He lit the fireplace, and opened a cubbord gingerly. A gleam of metal hit his eyes as rows of knives where exposed to the dim light. His heart sped up and he slammed the cubbord shut. Knives? What the hell? 

"Jesus, what do they expect kids to do in here? Skin each other alive?"

He reserved himself to just read for the nextime hour. 

Draco opened the door to where Blaise was waiting for him, half expecting to walk in on another swimming tournament. He was happy to see Blaise half asleep, gazing at the embers of a fire. 

Curling up beside him, he draped Blaises arm over him and kicked off his shoes. He nuzzled into the taller boys neck, his mouth even with his ear, kissed his cheek, and whispered something along the lines of "you owe me". 

"And how can I repay this debt I have made my dear?" 

Draco blushed and prodded at a particularly purple hicky he had left on Blaises neck. 

"Don't interrupt me this time you ass you've been teasing me all day, and now you're all mine" 

"All yours? Wasn't I already Dray?" 

"Shut up" Draco flushed, and nipped at the boys ear. 

Blaise smirked.

"I said we'll start where we left off, this darling is not it." 

"Oh hush, we're starting from the beginning" Draco pulled him up, pushing him in the general direction of the bed, missing completely, ending up shoving him lightly into the wall. Blaise laughed into Dracos mouth and bit the blondes lip.

Draco wanted to stay like that all night, kissing, breathing, but Blaises hands on his ass reminded him that they could do both. He repeated the motions of earlier, spending more time in the places that had gained the most noise, his collerbone, where his ribs met his abs, taking more time than he had this morning knowing it was making Blaise impatient. 

Draco took his time with the button of Blaises pants. Pulling them down and kissing his thighs and calves in the process. Blaise stepped out of them, and Draco pushed him to the bed, sitting him down, and pulling a pillow for under his knees. 

"Planning to be down there a while?" Blase rasped, the thought of Draco giving him a long slow blowjob making his cock ache.

Draco avoided Blaises hard on, kissing his thighs, hips, he was counting the amount of moans he elicited from him. 

"Please Dray you're killing me" he whined and grinded on nothing, hoping to get friction. "God, please" he stroked Dracos hair. 

"As you wish" Draco whispered, the boxer briefs Blaise was wearing where soon on the floor, and Dracos mouth was around him, sucking, licking, swallowing. At this point Blaise could've gotten a half assed hand job and been happy, he didn't deserve this, Draco didn't have to do this for him, so begrudgingly, Blaise pulled Draco up. 

"You've done enough my dear. Let me have a turn." Blaise said as confidentiality ad he could muster through the breathless moans that still plagued him. 

"B, you're still- let me be good for you, please" Draco gasped, fumbling over words as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"You already are, you're always the one who's being good for me, you're always good. Let me do this please Draco."

Draco sat next to him, and unbuttoned his shirt, he started to pull down his pants and Blaise took his hands, kissing his palms, knuckles, wrists.

"No. Not yet, I don't want to do anything before you're ready. I promise."

Draco nodded dumbly, taking off his outer robes, and pulling Blaises off with it, their shirts came off next, slowly, and Blaise was still kissing his way up Dracos right hand. They sat like this until Blaise reached his shoulder, he peppered kisses up to his mouth, and kissed the soft pink lips that where held open by shallow breaths. 

"What do you want?"

Draco almost reeled at the question. 

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"W-whatever you want"

"No. What do you want." Blaise was stern this time.

"I-i don't-" his mind flashed back to the other night, those thoughts weren't all necessarily about Harry. "I want you to use me. Ruin me. Claim me. Make me yours. Please Blaise." 

Blaise wasn't shocked. 

"Please? Please Blaise fuck me like a cheap whore, a harlot, please." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you ass I'm positive. I'll tell you if it's too much." Draco leaned into him, kissing again, Blaise slid Draco out of his pants. Pulling off his underwear he took him into his hands. Pulling him close and snaking an arm around him, he stroked as he whispered

"Can you come untouched for me?"

Blaise had always been good at eating ass, this was on a whole other plane, his slender fingers where stretching Draco, his mouth accompanied the two fingers inside of him. 

"Ready?" Came a warm laugh from behind him.

"Has anyone ever told you thathat you're an asshole? "

Blaise coated his cock in lube and extracted his fingers from Draco, who whined at the loss.

Draco was unprepared for what came next, his eyes had been closed, and he hadn't seen Blaise ready himself and give the first thrust. His eyes shot open as Blaise sat back, sheathed in Draco. Draco cried out as the dick in his ass repeatedly grazed his prostate at even the slightest of movements. 

Draco came first, untouched as promised, almost sobbing, gasping for air, and yelling any word that crossed his mind. Blaise pulled out as Draco came, looking down at the Blonde boy. 

"Don't you fucking dare." Those where the only words Blaise needed to hear, and he back to slowly and relentlessly fucking Draco. When he came, he fell next to him on the bed, panting and almost asleep. 

"What time is it?" Draco mumbled. 

"Nine. We should probably head back. We've been gone for a while." 

"That. That."

"Shh, just get dressed, I'll carry you to the dorms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened. At least it's long?  
> ♡♡  
> Isabel Glen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading you beautiful human
> 
> ♡Isabel Glen  
> P.S. I'm not str8, ignore the username


End file.
